With development of the information industry, multimedia services are increasingly widespread, and as an important part of the multimedia services, voice services become increasingly important. Meanwhile, how to reduce noise interference in voice services also becomes increasingly important.
In daily life, when a device is playing audio by using a loudspeaker, if at this time a terminal executes a voice service (for example, a voice call service), in this case, a voice played by the device interferes with execution of the voice service by the terminal.